Bad Things
by sourwolf-hale
Summary: Derek chegou a conclusão de que precisava ficar preso na lua cheia, mal conseguia se controlar nos dias comuns, imagine como ficaria naquela noite em especial. Se preparou horas antes de escurecer com correntes e uma coleira de aço devidamente colocada, a última coisa que queria era fazer algo que sabia que iria se arrepender depois e tudo se ligava a uma só pessoa: Stiles Stilinsk
1. Chapter 1

When you came in the air went out.  
And every shadow filled up with the doubt.  
I don't know who you think you are,  
But before the night is through,  
I wanna do bad things with you.

Derek chegou a conclusão de que precisava ficar preso na lua cheia, mal conseguia se controlar nos dias comuns, imagine como ficaria naquela noite em especial. Se preparou horas antes de escurecer com correntes e uma coleira de aço devidamente colocada, a última coisa que queria era fazer algo que sabia que iria se arrepender depois e tudo se ligava a uma só pessoa, Stiles Stilinski.

A alguns meses começou a ficar extremamente desconfortável quando ficava no mesmo lugar que o humano, no começo, achava que era apenas pela capacidade única dele de não conseguir ficar cerca de cinco minutos com a boca calada, mas não, era algo a mais. Em um dos dias que todo o grupo se encontrara para tomar algumas decisões, se sentia incomodado, não por Stiles estar falando, exatamente pelo contrário, ele estava quieto. Precisava ouvir a voz alheia, precisava sentí-lo de algum modo e não hesitou ao interromper Scott e falar - um pouco irritado e desesperado - para que o dono dos olhos amendoados falasse, graças a Deus, ele riu e deixou escorrer as palavras uma atrás da outra pela boca, assim como todo o sarcasmo, Derek nunca se sentiu tão aliviado em toda sua vida.

Em uma outra reunião se pegou olhando fixamente para uma das pintas da bochecha alheia, se fosse somente isso, estaria tudo bem, mas quando se endireitou no sofá percebeu o enorme volume exposto na calça jeans apertada, não pensou duas vezes e se levantou, saindo do local o mais rápido possível, deixando todos confusos e um tanto preocupados, nada que não pudesse explicar depois.

I'm the kind to sit up in his room.  
Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue.  
I don't know what you've done to me,  
But I know this much is true:  
I wanna do bad things with you.

Na última vez acordou de madrugada desesperado, estava no meio de um sonho erótico com ninguém menos que o Stilinski, precisava de alivio ou seria mais uma noite mal dormida e céus, ele precisava de descanso, estava começando a ficar mais mal humorado do que o costume. Não se preocupou em vestir algo descente, apenas saiu do local que agora era o seu quarto, com apenas um colchão velho e empoeirado no chão e correu em direção a casa do Xerife, apenas com a camiseta branca e a calça jeans escura.

Ao chegar subiu com facilidade e se colocou a encarar através da janela o corpo esparramado e adormecido na cama do seu objeto de desejo, soltou um grunhido e tocou com uma das mãos o vidro da janela, não queria acordá-lo muito menos entrar, porque sabia que não teria volta. Apoiou a testa no vidro e continuou a encará-lo por horas, sempre atento caso ele acordasse de repente ou seu pai aparecesse. Derek esperou no mínimo três horas ali parado velando o sono alheio antes de finalmente se sentir relaxado e voltar para casa e se jogar no colchão, dormindo logo em seguida. Ao menos havia conseguido dormir bem.

When you came in the air went out.  
And all those shadows there are filled up with doubt.  
I don't know who you think you are,  
But before the night is through,  
I wanna do bad things with you.  
I wanna do real bad things with you.  
Ow, ooh.

Olhou para os pulsos acorrentados por alguns segundos e ergueu a cabeça atento, tinha ouvido alguma coisa se aproximar de longe, alguma coisa barulhenta e... Conhecia aqueles batimentos cardíacos. - Não... - Murmurou para si mesmo e se ajeitou no chão sentado, se arrastando com dificuldade graças as correntes, para um canto tentando se esconder. Não estava agindo feito um alfa, mas precisava se controlar, nunca em tanto tempo se sentiu daquele jeito tão selvagem perto de alguém, e sentia o poder da lua cheia começar a fazer efeito, fazendo seus olhos mudarem de cor para um vermelho vivo e suas presas crescerem.

– Derek? - Chamou Stiles após abrir a porta pesada com dificuldade e dar de cara com o lugar ainda menos iluminado de que de costume, resmungou e desceu alguns degraus andando com cuidado para não tropeçar em nada. - Derek? Eu sei que está aí, preciso falar com você sobre uma coisa, e bem, já que só sobrou você com mente sã hoje pensei "uh, porque não bater um papo amigável com meu tão querido lobo solitário favorito? " - Mal respirava para falar e Derek sentia, aliás, o corpo do lobisomen também sentia perfeitamente aquela voz, o batimento cardíaco e o cheiro que descobriu ser um dos seus favoritos.

Rosnou e se moveu agitado fazendo o barulho das correntes ecoarem, chamando a atenção do humano para si, sabia que ele estava se aproximando, respirou fundo tentando a todo custo se controlar... E falhou.

– Aí está você, qual o seu problema? Oh! - Stiles riu ao ver o estado do outro. - O que é isso? Estava brincando com correntes e se embolou nelas? Não é bem a sua cara, sabe, não é um felino pra brincar com um tamanho gigante de um novelo de lã. - Riu ainda mais e se abaixou próximo ao homem, segurando uma das correntes com ambas as mãos para tentar retirá-la de cima dele, mas em vez de ajuda, recebeu um rosnado.

– Sai! - Derek grunhiu quase desesperado.

– Só quero ajudar, eu preciso mesmo falar com você. - E teimou, tentando retirar a corrente grossa que se encontrava sobre as coxas dele. - Se acalma aí, garotão, quase lá e há! Pronto. - E jogou o metal pesado no chão se arrependendo logo em seguida, aquilo era um volume...? - Ahn...

Em outras circunstâncias, o plano de Derek daria certo, não sentiria o cheiro do filho do Xerife e ficaria mais calmo, até mesmo as correntes iriam funcionar, mas não... Derek e sua má sorte sempre prevaleciam, e assim que sentiu a corrente que prendia suas coxas foi retirada, encarou o mais novo com os olhos avermelhados brilhando de puro desejo, e sim, aquilo era uma ereção. Rosnou alto e se debateu, usando as garras para se soltar, assim como a força e tudo que pudesse estar a seu favor, até só restar a coleira grossa no seu pescoço presa a uma corrente na parede reforçada. Se levantou rapidamente e tentou avançar no mais novo, quase uivando de desejo.

Por poucos segundos Stiles conseguiu se afastar. - Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus! O que está...!? Mas...!? Que porra!? Derek, pelo amor de Deus se controla e não me mate, eu já disse que não encaro a morte como uma amiga? Eu e ela nos damos muito mal, não seria bom pra mim e nem pra ela se tivéssemos um encontro tão rapidamente! - E foi dando alguns passos para trás até tropeçar em um pedaço de cano de metal e cair sentado no chão. - Awch! Cara!

– Stiles, Stiles... - Derek repetiu inúmeras vezes o nome alheio enquanto se aproximava novamente, se abaixou ao vê-lo caído no chão e ficou de quatro no chão, se aproximando ao máximo que conseguia com a corrente no pescoço, parando quando conseguiu ficar parcialmente sobre ele, com as mãos em respectivos lados da coxa do menor que no momento estava parado, encarando o mais velho completamente embasbacado.

Franziu as sobrancelhas ao encarar o casaco que o outro usava, muita roupa, ergueu uma das mãos e fincou as garras no tecido do casaco alheio com cuidado, puxando-o e o rasgando. O menor, finalmente voltou a si ao ouvir o barulho de tecido sendo rasgado ( agradecendo por não ser sua pele ), engoliu a seco e encarou o homem com as garras, presas e olhos avermelhados o encarando e o atacando! Ia morrer. - Se vai me matar acaba logo com isso, eu só queria te perguntar quando iria ser a próxima reunião porque no dia eu não estava conseguindo prestar atenção muito bem...! Deus! Alguém me ajuda, Derek, Derek, Derek! Sou eu, o Stiles. Stiles idiota, o que não cala a boca, o que você ameaça a cortar a garganta com os dentes- - E calou a boca ao ser puxado em direção ao mais velho, acabando por se deitar no chão, ficando por baixo dele e prendendo a respiração e fechando os olhos.

Assim que sentiu a cabeça alheia encostando no seu ombro jurou que seria mordido, dilacerado e comido vivo, mas não foi isso que sentiu. Aliás, nem mesmo sentiu dor. Somente sentiu uma língua áspera e inquieta o lamber no pescoço repetidas vezes, o que fez o menor rir baixo e tentar afastá-lo. - A-aw cara! - E afastá-lo era inútil, porque ele era muito mais forte que si, mesmo assim continuou tentando, só parou ao sentir levemente por poucos segundos um dos dentes raspar na sua pele, era arriscado, então...deixaria ele fazer o que bem entendesse, afinal, não era tão ruim assim ter um Derek Hale tentando matá-lo daquele jeito. Até aceitaria de bom grado.

Derek rosnou mais uma vez e se abaixou, colando o quadril no dele, algo dentro de si ainda apitava para que não fosse muito longe, mas ainda precisava de um alivio e seria com ele. Sugou com força a pele do pescoço alheio e começou a mover o quadril quase que freneticamente contra o corpo do menor, sentindo-o também reagir com isso e soltar gemidos baixos por entre os lábios, o que era ótimo, porque os gemidos ajudavam bastante. Ajudava a sanidade de Derek ficar ainda mais frágil.

I don't know what you've done to me  
But I know this much is true  
I wanna do bad things with you  
I wanna do real bad things with you

Stiles gemeu e ergueu os braços, fazendo um afago na nuca alheia com as unhas, sinceramente? Não se importava por aquilo estar acontecendo, na verdade, até era interessado em Derek, seus pobres hormônios adolescentes sempre ficavam agitados ao ser prensado contra a parede toda vez que ele e Derek se desentendiam, agora... nem se comparava aquilo. Arqueou as costas ao sentir o pescoço sendo atacado com mais voracidade do que antes, certamente ficaria com marcas horrendas ali, mas não poderia se importar menos. Tremeu por completo e o abraçou desesperado, sentindo no mesmo instante o maior aumentar os movimentos de vai e vem contra si e fechou os olhos, puxando o cabelo alheio com mais força do que deveria e enfim melar as próprias calças. Arfava desesperadamente em busca de ar.

Derek sentiu um cheiro diferente no ar e deixando o seu Lobo interior agir se afastou do pescoço alheio, encarando-o por alguns segundos, e aos poucos foi descendo o olhar desde o casaco rasgado até a calça alheia, rosnou e rasgou com as garras da mão direita, aproveitando para fazer o mesmo com a cueca do Batman que ele usava - ele tinha quantos anos mesmo? Dez? - e ao conseguir rasgá-la sentiu o mesmo cheiro invadir as narinas, estava mais forte, lambeu os lábios e abaixou a cabeça entre as pernas do menor, lambendo a coxa branca e a mordendo de leve, chupando-a até deixar marcas fortes de chupão. Só para em seguida tombar a cabeça e lamber o membro do menor, limpando-o, uivou e moveu as pernas incomodado, sabia que tinha ejaculado nas próprias calças somente com aquilo.

O mais velho ergueu o tronco e tentou se levantar, rosnando alto ao sentir a coleira o prendendo, se ajeitou como pode e rasgou as próprias calças, não completamente, só queria ficar mais confortável, se abaixou novamente encarando o menor que sustentava uma expressão de puro " Que porra aconteceu aqui? Eu posso lidar com isso, vamos repetir quando quiser. " e o puxou para si, grudando-se completamente nele e soltando baforadas de ar quente contra a orelha alheia. E assim ambos pegaram no sono.

No dia seguinte Stiles acordou em algo extremamente confortável, coçou os olhos e se virou, dando de cara com um Derek Hale dormindo e não mais parcialmente transformado, corou horrores e se virou novamente, ficando de costas para ele dando um encaixe perfeito, sentiu o aperto na sua cintura ficar mais forte e congelou ao ouvir o barulho de porta abrindo, sabia que Derek iria escutar, mas; ou ele estava realmente exausto ou estava fingindo que ainda dormia porque não moveu um músculo sequer para indicar que tinha acordado.

Stiles se desesperou enquanto ouvia passos e um assobio familiar, e perdeu a cor ao ser encarado por um Peter Hale com ar zombeteiro no rosto. - Oh! - E riu. - Me desculpe, eu voltei apenas para pegar algumas coisas, não irei atrapalhar os amantes, mas... - Ele enfiou uma das mãos no bolso e pegou o celular, tirando uma foto dos dois. - Só em caso do meu querido sobrinho quiser descontar a raiva novamente, não é nada pessoal contra você, Stiles, é questão de sobrevivência. - E piscou um dos olhos saindo dali e deixando um Stiles envergonhado e encolhido nos braços de um Derek adormecido...mas não menos possessivo.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek estava mais mal humorado e irritado do que de costume, rosnando para tudo e todos ao seu redor, acabando por se isolar ainda mais na sua "casa" e tudo isso após o ocorrido na Lua cheia. Desde aquele dia Stiles estava agindo estranho consigo e (in)felizmente ele lembrava de tudo, não era como se tivesse bebido até cair e no dia seguinte não lembrasse nem sequer de onde estava... Ele lembrava de tudo perfeitamente, dos toques, dos rosnados e principalmente dos gemidos do filho do xerife. Se sentia culpado e frustrado por não ter conseguido se controlar e o pior é que não conseguia olhar para o garoto, não que ele ajudasse também.

Dois dias depois da lua cheia foi até a escola atrás do rapaz para enfim terem uma conversa sobre o ocorrido - vejam bem, Derek até mesmo treinou no caminho o que iria falar e fez um mantra para não ameaçar a vida alheia de morte, era um avanço. Mas assim que o viu saindo, por falta de sorte ele também o viu. Stiles pensou que teria outro ataque de pânico quando viu o Lobisomem, tinha se preparado para ter A Conversa, confessar seus sentimentos que pela primeira vez estavam claros em sua mente, mas quando o viu pensou que iria morrer. As bochechas formigaram e adquiriram um tom rosado assim como a ponta das orelhas, o coração acelerou e não viu outra opção a não ser sair dali o mais rápido possível, encarou seu Jipe e abriu a porta se jogando dentro dele e dando a partida, recebendo xingamentos de alguns alunos.

O mais velho franziu ligeiramente as sobrancelhas e deu meia volta, se ele iria pra casa, iria seguí-lo. Teria a conversa e ponto. Foi andando sem pressa para a casa do menor, repassando tudo na cabeça, o que deveria falar e o que, em hipótese alguma deveria.

Stiles estacionou o Jipe de qualquer jeito em frente a garagem e agradeceu por seu pai estar trabalhando no momento, subiu as escadas e foi direto para seu quarto. Deixou a mochila no chão e se jogou na cama, encarando o teto. Estava ferrado, muito, muito ferrado. - Saco... - Resmungou e esfregou uma das mãos no rosto. Cogitou se levantar e ir se distrair no computador, mas sabia que iria acabar pesquisando sobre Lobisomens e criaturas sobrenaturais novamente, consequentemente iria lembrar de Derek e lembrando de Derek, lembraria da última lua cheia- Tarde demais. Se remexeu sobre a cama tentando pensar em qualquer coisa desagradável. - Vamos, Stiles, vamos... Não queremos problemas, certo? Nada de pensar em como aquela noite foi terrivelmente agradável. - Grunhiu e se debateu na cama, desarrumando o cabelo tentando de qualquer jeito tirar as imagens da sua cabeça. - Não! Para com isso, cérebro! - E se virou, deitando-se de bruços e afundando o rosto no travesseiro. Ficou desse jeito por alguns segundos pensando no que iria fazer, certo não era, mas também não era de todo errado.

Suspirou pesadamente e escorregou as mãos para debaixo do corpo, em seguida erguendo levemente o quadril somente para desabotoar a calça e abrir o zíper, prendeu a respiração por poucos segundos e desceu a calça movendo as pernas completamente desajeitado, fazendo o mesmo com a cueca. _Não é sobre Derek, é sobre relaxar._ Stiles repetia isso na sua mente e logo tocou o membro com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra usava de apoio sobre o colchão. _Mesmo que relaxar no momento seja igual pensar em Derek._ E movimentou a mão em um vai e vem. _Derek sem camisa._ E um gemido baixo. _Derek irritado o tacando contra a parede._ Mais um gemido. _Derek o chamando de idiota. _Um gemido e um grunhido. Se remexeu na cama mais uma vez, ficando novamente deitado de barriga para cima, virou o rosto para o lado e fechou os olhos com força, aumentando a velocidade da masturbação. _Derek com a jaqueta de couro também era extremamente agradável. Derek rosnando._ Abriu os olhos e arfou. - Hnng! - _Derek com a sua camisa. Derek entrando pela janela enquanto você está se masturbando pensando nele._

– Holy shi-! - Stiles gritou ao vê-lo em pé dentro do seu quarto e próximo a janela, merda de janela! Tentou se cobrir no mesmo instante e com o desespero rolou para o lado, caindo no chão. - Argh!

– . . . - Derek não esperava por isso, claro que não. Só entrou em desespero ao se aproximar da casa do filho do xerife e sentir o cheiro de um Stiles excitado, que ele passou a conhecer depois do último encontro a sós. Obviamente iria atacar qualquer um que estivesse tocando-o, mas não... não era bem o que encontrou. Estava parado com os olhos arregalados encarando agora o corpo do menor caído no chão e embolado no cobertor da cintura pra baixo. Engoliu a seco esquecendo-se de tudo que iria falar.

– Qual o seu problema, Derek!? Você sabe o que é privacidade?! Sabe o que é uma porta?! Stiles é um adolescente. Stiles precisa de privacidade. STILES QUER QUE VOCÊ APRENDA A USAR UMA PORTA! - Gritou, tentando se levantar ao mesmo tempo que segurava o cobertor para evitar mais constrangimento e quando conseguiu, se sentou na cama completamente envergonhado, nem mesmo o poder do sarcasmo iria ajudar no momento. Falou um pouco mais baixo, encarando o par de tênis jogado no chão. - O-o que você quer...?

– . . . - Ainda estava repassando as imagens recem vistas de um Stiles de masturbando na cama, o que não fazia nada bem para sua sanidade mental.

– Vai ficar aí me encarando como se eu fosse um pedaço de uma carne suculenta pronta para ser devorada ou vai falar? Aliás, nem precisa, faça o favor de se retirar da minha casa, estou o-ocupado no momento, ligue para o Scott e deixe um recado, obrigad-

– Cala a boca. - O interrompeu com a voz mais rouca do que deveria estar, e outras _coisas_ também estavam mais animadas do que deveriam estar.

– Não me mande calar a boca dentro do meu quarto, Senhor-não-tenho-educação! Sai! Xoxô! - E ergueu uma das mãos, apontando para a janela. - Sai!

– Cala. A. Boca. Stiles. - E foi se aproximando.

– Alguém precisa seriamente ir a um veterinário pois está sofrendo de retar-

E foi calado por um rosnado e em seguida um Derek Hale sobre si, com o peso Stiles apenas foi para trás, ficando a encarar o maior que agora segurava seus pulsos com apenas uma das mãos. - Eu mandei calar a boca. - E franziu as sobrancelhas, ficando a encará-lo o que estava deixando Stiles nervoso e ainda mais envergonhado com toda a situação.

– Está nervoso, Stiles? - Perguntou com um sorriso de canto, após escutar os batimentos cardíacos do menor aumentarem. Derek aproximou um pouco mais os corpos, deixando seus rostos a poucos centímetros um do outro, podendo sentir perfeitamente a respiração afetada do menor.

Stiles sentiu que iria morrer de vergonha porque ainda estava ereto e agora com a movimentação apenas com uma camada do cobertor cobrindo seu baixo ventre, fora que ainda tinha um Derek sorrindo daquele jeito sobre si e o segurando pelos pulsos, dane-se a sanidade, aquilo já era provocação. Ergueu um pouco a cabeça e acabou com o espaço entre ambos, colando os lábios nos do mais velho que prontamente retribuiu ao beijo, com direito a mordidas e arranhões na nuca, esse último sendo Stiles que tentava com sussesso provocar ao maior.

Derek soltou os pulsos alheio e o ajeitou melhor na cama, para que pudesse ficar por cima de um jeito mais confortável para ambos, por fim retirou sem rodeios o cobertor de cima do corpo do menor, recebendo um grunhido de insatisfação. Stiles moveu o rosto para o lado, cessando o beijo. - Derek! Eu não deixei tir- E foi calado por uma boca sedenta no seu pescoço, mordendo-o, sugando-o e deixando marcas avermelhadas por onde passava, e Stiles, é claro não conseguiu reprimir um gemido alto que escapou dos lábios, sendo surpreendido por uma das mãos do lobisomem na sua coxa, arranhando-a.

O menor se sentia no paraíso novamente, achava que nada seria comparável com o dia da lua cheia, mas estava enganado, aquilo ali sim era incrível. Sem garras assassinas - mesmo que gostasse delas -, sem presas enormes - também gostava - e sem roupas rasgadas - isso doía o seu bolso, então era melhor sem. - Só um hng... Espera, só um momento, Derek, oh Deus eu vou morrer...! - Quase ganiu ao ter o membro envolvido por uma das mãos do maior, que não perdeu tempo em se mover em um vai e vem rápido. - N-não! - Exclamou e fechou os olhos com força, logo os abrindo novamente. - Espera!

Derek bufou contra a pele do pescoço do menor e se afastou, erguendo-se e soltando o membro alheio, encarando-o. - O que? - Até passou por sua cabeça que, de repente ele era virgem porque nem na cama conseguia calar a boca, mas Derek poderia lidar com isso.

– Deixa eu fazer alguma coisa, lobão, estou me sentindo meio inútil desde a última vez. - Deixou escapar a última parte, o que logo tentou consertar empurrando o corpo alheio e se levantando até conseguir ficar sentado. Se apoiou nos ombros do maior e se ajoelhou, levando as mãos meio trêmulas até a barra da camisa alheia e a erguendo, até conseguir tirá-la. Desceu as mãos para o cós da calça do maior, abriu o cinto e a desabotoou, parando em seguida para encarar a parte da cueca que já aparecia. Era um passo e tanto que estava dando, e não acreditava que iria ter uma briga interna logo agora.

Stiles encolheu os ombros e foi descendo o zíper e quando estava quase acabando com esse maldito trabalho complicado, teve a mão segurada por uma das dele, que a afastou até com muito cuidado. - Deixa que eu faço isso, não quero que desmaie por pressão. - E novamente aquele sorriso que só faltava escorrer malícia pelo canto da boca. E que Stiles não reclamava de jeito algum. O lobisomem se levantou da cama, e terminou o trabalho de retirar a calça, sapatos e por fim a cueca, o que propositalmente demorou um pouco mais para brincar com o batimento cardíaco do menor que estava acompanhando o tempo todo, era um lobo mau, muito mau. E após terminar ficou encarando o menor, até arquear as sobrancelhas, em um mudo " Você é retardado? Faça o mesmo. " No qual Stiles demorou pra entender, não porque era lerdo, e sim porque estava ocupado encarando o corpo do maior, piscou algumas vezes e engoliu a seco enfim retirando o casaco e a blusa, jogando ambos sobre a mesa do computador, derrubando alguns livros.

– Ótimo. - O lobo falou e voltou para a cama, empurrando-o novamente para que ele se deitasse, e Stiles apenas amoleceu, deixando que ele comandasse, desistindo de tentar fazer qualquer coisa, simplesmente não dava.

Derek se abaixou e voltou ao ritual de mordê-lo como podia. Começou pelo lábio inferior, esse, fez questão de sugar até deixá-lo avermelhado, logo foi descendo, roçando a barba no pescoço alheio trilhando um caminho de beijos até o peitoral do garoto, onde mordeu com força, mais uma vez deixando sua marca. Ele era seu, mesmo que não tivesse dito em palavras, Derek não precisava disso. E Stiles não era burro, sabia o que estava acontecendo, e no momento não precisava falar.

O garoto respirou fundo e decidiu que precisava de alivio e sabendo do estado do maior, sabia que ele também, então não hesitou em erguer as pernas e envolver o corpo do lobisomem, trazendo-o mais para si. Deveria estar com medo, além de ser a sua primeira maldita vez, seria o passivo... E iria doer. Por mais que tivesse ligado à Derek, ele não seria do tipo romântico, no fundo, nem ele mesmo queria isso. - Vamos logo com isso antes que eu desista... - Sussurrou em um fio de voz agarrando-se a ele com os braços também, fincando as unhas na nuca, nas costas e fechando os olhos.

O mais velho apenas assentiu com a cabeça e se endireitou, se ele queria que fosse rápido, então seria. Segurou a cintura do menor, e o fez se desgrudar um pouco de si somente para ter uma visão melhor, aproveitou que já estava escorrendo o pré-gozo e nem sequer se preocupou em lubrificá-lo melhor, estava desesperado por alívio. Encaixou sua glande na entrada alheia e se forçou de uma vez, rosnando alto por estar sendo prensado e por estar tendo as costas e nuca arranhadas por um Stiles nada confortável. O garoto tensionou todos os músculos e grudou-se como pôde no corpo do maior em busca de uma posição mais confortável e menos dolorida, o que estava sendo difícil já que o lobo não tinha sido nada gentil - como previsto - e não era nada pequeno. - C-caralho! Nem pense...em se mover. - Não ia chorar feito uma menininha, mesmo que já estivesse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, ardia, doía, queimava e tudo que tinha de ruim ao mesmo tempo e na sua bunda! Deveria ter pedido aulas ao Danny, fez uma nota mental.

– Não irei. - Derek murmurou com a voz rouca pelo prazer e ao mesmo tempo controlada, estava se contendo de verdade para não se soltar. Tombou o rosto para frente e selou os lábios nos dele mais uma vez em um selinho rápido, esfregando a ponta no nariz levemente na bochecha alheia, esperando pacientemente a aprovação para continuar, não queria machucá-lo... Não muito. Esperou. Esperou. Esperou até ouvir um suspiro escapar do corpo abaixo do seu e logo em seguida sentiu o quadril alheio se movendo, fincou as unhas - agora garras - no colchão e não esperou mais nada, somente passou a mover o corpo para frente e para trás, aumentando aos poucos a velocidade e a força das estocadas, sentindo com o passar do tempo o menor finalmente se soltando e gemendo baixo.

Stiles que antes estava no inferno, com dor e agonia, agora tinha sido resgatado para o céu. Aquilo era diferente de tudo que já tinha sentido. Fechou os olhos tentando aproveitar ainda mais as sensações e continuou cravando as unhas na pele do maior, queria marcá-lo também, mesmo sabendo que não iria funcionar. Gritou e gemeu o nome do mais velho repetidas vezes, somente se desesperando ao ter um ponto pressionado, e como Stiles era novo nisso, realmente gritou. - D-Derek...! - O licantropo não era idiota, manteve o mesmo ritmo e força atingindo repetidamente aquele ponto em especial levando o jovem Stilinski a um orgasmo, com isso pressionou ainda mais o corpo de Derek dentro de si, fazendo o mais velho gozar logo em seguida e cair sobre si.

O lobo se ajeitou e saiu de dentro do adolescente, deitando a cabeça estrategicamente sobre o coração alheio, estava acelerado, mas de uma maneira diferente, na qual Derek poderia facilmente ficar ouvindo por horas, e ficaria daquele jeito se não tivesse ouvido a voz rouca alheia o chamando.

– Então, Derek... haha eu sei-

– Stiles, calado.

– Precisamos conve-

Não se moveu de cima dele, apenas levou uma das mãos até a boca do rapaz, tapando-a e ergueu a cabeça encarando-o com o cenho franzido. - Você sabe o que está acontecendo aqui e eu sei, não estrague tudo falando. Agora cale a maldita boca e fique quieto, seu pai vai demorar para chegar e eu quero ficar aqui, eu fui claro?

Não esperou uma resposta, apenas deitou a cabeça novamente e retirou a mão de sobre a boca alheia. Stiles é claro, não falou mais nada, somente ficou quieto e até mesmo arriscou levar uma das mãos até a cabeça do mais velho e ficar fazendo um desajeitado cafuné, agora sua maior preocupação era como iria andar e ir para a escola.


End file.
